Things are Changing
by Simallyher
Summary: Yes, another WilsonCameron fic! This one is similar to my other one and yet completely different :It involves a conference, some loving and I think I might add a little Angst...later on...nothing too bad though! Camson
1. Chapter 1

Something had changed within Cameron after her HIV scare, it's wasn't prominent, but there was definitely a change. She had become more confident with her attitude towards life, some will tell you it's because she faced death and won, others would say she just grew up. Allison liked to believe it was because she saw things differently now, she had spent the night with Chase, it was a mistake, but they were getting there.

"Hey, aren't you usually in by now?" Chase asked cheerfully looking up from his crossword, "What's a seven letter word meaning broken?"

"Slept in a bit and damaged" Cameron replied, walking to the coffee machine to start the coffee, "He's not in yet is he?"

'_Damaged, something she doesn't want to be anymore, something she doesn't want to associate with herself. Who's she kidding? She married young, lost young and what normal human comes out unscathed? Damaged, something she is still'_

"Who House? It's before ten o'clock, what do you think, and thanks" Chase chuckled pen in mouth

Foreman walked in noticing the finally relaxed atmosphere, looking at Chase he laughed, "You're going to bite through the end one of these days and you'll have ink everywhere!"

"Do you guys have coffee?" Wilson popped his head into the conference room, "The oncology wards' is busted and the cafeteria sucks"

Cameron smiled, everyone was up for a caffeine fix, "Give it a few minutes, just started a new batch" Cameron walked into House's office to begin sorting the mail.

"So how's she going?" Wilson asked sitting at the conference table

"Good, things are getting better" Chase replied, not looking up

MDMDMDMD

Inside House's office, Cameron is sorting the mail; it's her daily routine, besides she likes the routine. Humming away to the song in her head, she doesn't notice when Wilson walks in with a cup of coffee for her, "Here" he places it in front of her

"Thanks" Cameron smiled up at him from under her glasses

"Any interesting cases?" Wilson asks sitting in front of her

"Some hopefuls, but he has been a bit picky lately, Stacey leaving still has him on edge I think" Cameron sighed, rubbing her temples even though her work day had just begun

"You ok?" Wilson asked worry laced within his words

"Yea, just a headache, haven't slept well the past few nights" Cameron gave him a reassuring smile, "Besides the real headache comes in at ten"

Wilson couldn't help but laugh, it was infectious, within seconds Cameron was joining him. _'This feels good, this is exactly what I need, a good laugh'_

Wilson's pager went off, reading it he sighed, "Sorry need to take this one; can I borrow the phone?"

"Sure go for it, I'm done here anyway" Cameron left the referrals on the desk, and taking her coffee with her disappeared into the conference room.

Wilson however, picked up the phone, "What do you want? It was finalized three months ago Julie, no you can not have that, Greg brought it for me. Yes he did, because I had before we were married! Turn it upside down it states _'To Jimmy congrats on honors, Greg'_ Yes that's what I thought; I have a patient I have to go, be gone before I return to my house. Yes it's my house I paid for it Julie, I brought it when I was with Sophie! Either leave or the police will be round, thank you, bye" Wilson hung up and slumped into House's chair, he could sit here for at least another two hours before he actually turned up.

MDMDMDMD

Cameron watched through the glass as the calm demeanor of Dr. Wilson dissolve, entering the office she just sat in front of the desk, giving him a chance to talk.

Wilson heard her enter, he could feel hers eyes on his face, he fought a loosing battle not to look at her; he had let a few angry tears fall nothing else. "Julie" was all he had to say, Cameron understood

Rising from her seat, she closed the blinds to House's office and sat back down into her previously vacant seat, she knew him well enough that he wouldn't want the whole hospital watching him crumble.

Feeling the darkness engulf the room, he let a few more silent tears drop, he hated being an emotional person; times like this he wished like hell he could be cold and uncaring like House.

She saw the tears, but stayed silent; he didn't need anyone voicing his emotions, only him. "She just won't go away!" Wilson began, "My first two wives accepted the divorce and left, she just doesn't get the hint"

"Maybe she still loves you" Cameron spoke for the first time

"She loved the thought of love, we had lost the meaning of it a long time ago" Wilson countered

"Change your pager, locks, and phone numbers" Cameron said flatly, she couldn't get emotional; he needed a rock, not sludge.

MDMDMDMD

Outside Foreman and Chase had continued sitting at the table, not wanting to disturb the 'talk' that was happening inside.

Cuddy came storming into the Conference room in search of House, "Where is he? Is he in there?" Cuddy began storming towards the closed off office

"Nope, not in" Chase muttered

"Then who's…" Foreman cut her off

"Wilson and Cameron, Wilson got a phone call, Cameron went to comfort. They still have approximately 2.1hours left before House arrives" Foreman explained

"Oh, should I? No they probably don't need interruptions" Cuddy stopped short of the door, "When they come out, send them to me" Cuddy snapped before she could stop herself, and left in search of another person to get into the clinic. Besides, she can't have them doing double; they were scheduled from the afternoon.

MDMDMDMD

Inside the closed office Cameron and Wilson still sat in variable silence, the occasional burst from Wilson and response from Cameron being the main noise.

'_Maybe Wilson's more damaged than me at the moment…Maybe we are equal in the damaged department store'_

"I can't say I'm sorry, it just seems wrong" Cameron finally burst

"You not say sorry? It's like the world has gotten turned upside down" Wilson smirked slightly

"It's true though, I know how annoying and pointless the sorry clubs were when Brian died" Cameron replied, "Besides, House would have to come to work in a lab coat with manners before the world tipped" She smiled at him

Wilson finally laughed, "You're so right there! She shouldn't be affecting my job this way, it's worse than when we were married" Wilson sighed, his smile gone from his features

"Of course she's going to still affect you, she was a great part of you life for a while there, you can't just turn off the emotions, trust me if I could, I would have with Brian" Cameron pointed out the obvious feature, "You really should take some time to breath, stop curing people and cure yourself for awhile, you need a break"

A nervous knock came from the conference room, Cameron cross to the door and open the curtains, "Yes Chase?" Cameron asked

"Uh, Cuddy was just here, she wanted to see you both" Chase glanced between the two

"Thanks" Cameron smiled closing the curtains again. Turning to face Wilson he stood, "We'd better get there soon"

MDMDMDMD

Entering Cuddy's office quietly the two sat on the chairs provided and waiting while she finished up some last minute paperwork. Without looking up Cuddy began, "I'm sending you two away, I can't trust House to go alone; actually I can't trust him to go at all!" Cuddy let a smile grace her lips before she continued, "There is a conference coming up this weekend, sorry it's short notice and all, but I just found the invitation under some files under this Journal" She showed them the latest edition of the Medical Journal.

"Uh, well I need some time away, everything with Julie at the moment is driving me insane" Wilson laughed softly

"Then how about I book you both into a nice hotel for the two weeks?" Cuddy asked, laughing at their shocked faces, "Did I forget to mention the lectures are spread out for two weeks?"

"No you didn't, why two weeks?" Cameron asked

"They decided to hold some activities and such to keep the doctors entertained I suppose; there are different activities each day, along with a charity ball for Cancer and Diabetes. There are free days as well; it's all here in the pamphlet" Cuddy handed it over to the two doctors, who instantly became engrossed in the different activities, pointing out certain ones that may hold their attention. "So I'm going to assume by the silence that you two are able to go and would welcome the break?" Cuddy smiled as both of their heads shot up.

"Sure, no argument here, time away from House is just the bonus; where is it being held?" Cameron asked

"It's being held at the Mayflower Hotel, Central Park New York" Wilson read the brochure, "It's says suites, are we sharing?"

"It will be cheaper in the long run, it will be a two bedroom suite, if that's ok?" Cuddy asked

Cameron looked at Wilson, he looked a little apprehensive, "It doesn't bother me, staying at the Hotel only means that were closer for the lectures, and think Wilson the park is at the door step" Cameron gave him a reassuring smile

"Well when you put it like that, I'm a dead man" Wilson sighed leaning back into the chair

"Care to explain?" Cuddy pushed

"House, I'm a dead man" Wilson stated

"I don't see how Dr. House could have anything to do with your decision Wilson" Cameron was puzzled, House didn't like her, he stated that plainly.

"Come on you're all blind, the man has the biggest thing for you!" Wilson cried standing up, "He will kill me if he knew I was sharing a room with you and he wasn't"

"Sit down Dr Wilson and stop overreacting" Cuddy snapped, "You don't need to tell him anything, as far as I'm concerned Cameron has the flu and you're taking time off"

"Think he will buy it?" Cameron asked softly

"Not if he sees me today, or you" He looked at Cameron, "We should leave now before he turns up for work, tell Chase and Foreman that you're not feeling well, Cuddy sent you home"

Cameron stood up preparing to leave, "Uh…when are we leaving? Like time and that, I need to pack"

"Well since you're both taking today off, why not tomorrow morning? Gives you a chance to relax before the lectures actually start on Friday?" Cuddy suggested

"Up to you Cameron" Wilson stood up again, "I'm good at anytime"

"Well it is only 9:30am; I can be ready before tonight if you want to leave tonight?" Cameron replied

"Well, how about this I'll go home and pack, meet you at your place in say 3hours? I'll bring lunch and Cuddy you can meet us at Cameron's" Wilson planned it out, Cameron agreed and Cuddy shooed them out before House turned up.

MDMDMDMD

"Where's Cameron?" House asked walking into the Conference Room

"Cuddy sent her home, she didn't look to good" Foreman replied, playing along

At that moment Cuddy walked in, "Clinic now" she snapped at House

"Why is Cameron home?" House asked ignoring her request

"Sick, don't disturb her! She looked like the living dead" Cuddy warned, "Go…Clinic now!"

House looked at her closely, "You're lying" he smirked

"Fine, I sent her on a two week vacation to New York, does that sound more believable?" Cuddy snapped, "I really don't have time for this I have a busy schedule"

House thought about it, Cameron New York, or Cameron home sick, "I take it back, the first was more believable" House finally replied

"Good, now CLINIC!" Cuddy spun and stormed out of the Conference Room, only when she was a safe distance from the Diagnostic Ward did she stop, "That was easy…too easy" she muttered to herself.

MDMDMDMD

'_**knock knock'**_

"Who is it?" A tired sounding Cameron called

"Me, open up quickly" Wilson called from the other side of the door, "This is hot!"

Cameron dashed to the door, laughing at the sight she opened it to. Wilson was stacked with white paper bags, steaming coffee and what seemed to be an overnight duffle bag, "Need help?" she giggled

"No of course not, just burning my arms" Wilson smiled form behind the bags

Cameron took some of the bags off him and placed them on the kitchen table, Wilson mimicking Cameron, "Is that all your taking?" She pointed to the duffle bag

"What? Oh no, this is my on board bag, some medical supplies, a book, the usual" He smiled slightly, "Packed?" Wilson glanced behind Cameron and laughed inwardly, it was obvious she was trying

"Trying, and not succeeding, I don't know what the weather will be like" Cameron turned towards her mess

"Well definitely that green number there" Wilson looked at a deep emerald dress hanging off her bookshelf

"You think? I thought it might be too much" Cameron shrugged

"Charity balls are never too much, everything over the top" Wilson sighed as the memory of meeting Julie at a fundraiser drifted into his thoughts

Cameron watched the pain shoot across his face; "Well if you say so" she smiled at him shaking him from his reverie to watch her delicately pack the green dress and matching shoes and handbag.

"I would also suggest comfortable professional clothes for the lectures and some everyday wear for the days off, the main key is to find a balance of comfy…some lectures go for hours unintentionally" Wilson chuckled softly, "Lunch break though"

They seated themselves in front of the bags, "So which is which?" She couldn't help but notice how cute Wilson was when he was confused.

"Actually I'm not sure, just dig in I suppose" He grabbed a bag and took out the contents.

They ate in a comfortable silence until another knock at the door broke it, "Don't worry it's just me" Cuddy called

Cameron rose to get the door followed by Wilson, Cameron opened the door, "Come in I'm sure there is plenty left over from lunch" Cameron saw Wilson blush

Cuddy noticed it also and took the attention away from him, "Wow Cameron this place looks like a bomb hit it no offence" Cuddy walked in inspecting the clothing, "Oh definitely take this" Cuddy pointed out a cute everyday outfit, consisting of three-quarter jeans, a tank top and one of those light weight jumpers in pink.

Cameron packed the outfit, now her suitcase consisted of the green dress, a few everyday outfits, some suits and a heap of shoes, accessories and makeup; "I think I'm packed" Cameron looked triumphant.

"Well your tickets are for a 3 o'clock flight, have a safe trip and I'll call you in the morning, sorry I can't stay for lunch but House is suspicious enough" Cuddy sighed dramatically before leaving all three laughing

"Looks like we're nearly ok to leave, my stuff is in my car" Wilson started packing up the last of the food, "Want to keep any of this?"

Cameron shook her head, "Nah it'll be gone by the time we get back, just toss it all"

Ten minutes later they were packed and settled in Wilson's car driving for the airport, no road bumps in their secret flight yet, hopefully House will keep away from Cameron's and find a new puzzle to focus on. Hopefully…

**A/N: I don't know about Medical Conferences, it was entirely imaginary but the Hotel I looked at had a Business Centre so it just seemed logical. My second Wilson/ Cameron, hope you like.**

Additions will be slow to post due to the fact that my netage is at my folks house and I live 1.5hours away, 2 by bus. Reason? My Diploma is out of town, so sorry…

Fyre-Anjel


	2. Chapter 2

"She's not answering the phone" House grumbled for the fifth time that day, "Something is up, I know it…"

"Who's not answering?" Foreman walked in halfway through his rant

"Cameron, she won't answer her house line, her pager or her mobile" House exclaimed, shutting his mouth instantly, "Erase that out burst from your mind"

"Look at it this way, she's sick as hell. She's probably curled up under her covers keeping warm, ignoring the phone or has it off the hook. Her pager is more than likely in her jacket in the lounge room where she always hangs it" At this House gave him a weird look, "You're the only one here who she hates right now, besides you rejected her remember?"

"Wow, do you and Wilson talk a lot? You sound just like him, where is he by the way?" House looked puzzled, well he always looked puzzled so Foreman just continued.

"Didn't he tell you?" House shook his head, "His taken some holiday time, something about needing a break from everything, not to bother calling because he left his pager in his office and his phone is for emergencies only" Foreman looked smug

"He didn't even invite me along!" House looked aghast

"Did I mention he said a break from everything? I think you qualify in the category everything" Foreman left House to ponder.

MDMDMDMD

"It's been delayed" Wilson returned to Cameron who was sitting uncomfortably on the airport seats near their terminal

"Did they say how long?" Cameron looked up from the book she was reading

"Just a few minutes, maybe half an hour" Wilson replied, his phone going off, "Damn it! It's House"

Cameron dropped her book tensing as Wilson answered the phone, "Wilson. No, I'm at the airport; taking some time off what's the difference? I want some time alone to sort things out. This is different you were suicidal, aggressive and scared off ten home nurses before I step in. I'll be back in a few weeks, you will be fine. Talk to Foreman, his a good listener…what about Cameron? She's sick? How bad?" Wilson smirked at Cameron, "Well, then talk to Foreman, I'm sorry I'm about to board. Yes I'll call you later. Bye House" Wilson ended the call.

"Well?"

"His upset, pissed off to be exact. I'm gone, you're sick and his left with Foreman and Chase; so he's not a happy camper" Wilson thought for a moment, "He deserves this, but I'm still dead"

Cameron laid her hand across Wilson's, "He won't kill you"

Wilson glanced down at her hand, he could feel the softness of her skin gently rub against his; his hand was on fire just by her touch, "He will try"

"I'll…" Cameron was cut off the airport walls echoed with the announcement of their flight being boarded.

Wilson glanced once again at his hand as hers left it, the sudden feeling of coldness where her hand had created a warm haven hit him like a rock. He resisted the urge to take her hand again, even if it was just for the warmth he felt with it.

"Coming?" Cameron smiled down at him

"With you? Anywhere" he quipped, receiving a gentle slap across his arm as his reward.

MDMDMDMD

Arriving in New York the two doctors took a cab to their hotel, "Wow, look at that!" Cameron gasp, her first glimpse of Central Park took her breath away. Wilson couldn't help but smile at her face, it was so alive and so brilliantly refreshing that it in itself took away his breath. Arriving at the hotel the bellhop to their bags and helped check them in.

After finding their way to their room, Wilson paid the bellhop before collapsing into the couch, "Man this is comfy come sit!" Wilson called

Cameron was busy unpacking anything that could become too creased and hanging them up, "Be a minute" her phone went off this time, checking the name she nearly fainted, it was House. Putting on her best sick voice; which wasn't hard since they just flew to New York! "Hello? What? Slow down, and please lower your voice my head's pounding…" Wilson entered the room Cameron put a finger to her lips, "House if you're just going to be like that and grouchy I'm going, I have better things to do like, I don't know sleep!" with that Cameron hung up and turned off her phone, "Close"

Wilson let out a soft laugh, "What do you want form room service?"

"Oh um, some chicken and salad, you choose dessert" Cameron replied, finally following him into the lounge and sitting down, "You're right this is one comfy couch!"

MDMDMDMD

The room service arrived half an hour later, sitting on the couch with her chicken and salad Cameron took in Wilson's features. He was a very attractive man, especially when he smiled, which he was doing a lot of tonight.

"So, how are you feeling?" Wilson asked breaking into her reverie

"I'm good, tired though" Cameron took a bite of her chicken sighing, "I just really wish it was simpler to hate him you know? He is just this enigma you can't get rid of!"

"I understand where you're coming from, being the best friend and all, but you really need to forget him. He'll only cause you more pain" he regretted the words even as they left his lips

"Exactly, more pain. Why can't someone else show interest in me? Anyone at all that not House" Cameron placed her empty plate on the table

"I guess you're just not looking hard enough, men are out there if you choose to look at them. For all you know he could be right in front of you and you might not notice" Wilson sighed inwardly _'Namely me!'_

"You're probably right" checking her watch, "We better get some sleep, its getting late. I want to start fresh tomorrow with some sightseeing!"

They both collected together the remnants of their meal placing it back on the trays before getting ready for bed, Cameron had already changed and was standing at Wilson's door, admiring the fact that he, obviously, still had time to work out, "Hey" she let him know she was there

Turning at her voice he froze in the act of taking off his shirt, "Hey, can't sleep already?" he teased

"Just came to say goodnight" she smiled

He walked over to where she was standing, leaning in he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Night Allison"

"Night James" she kissed him back, but he had moved his head and she landed on his lips, going red she apologized before retreating from the room faster than she had entered.

Wilson however stood rooted to the spot, "What was that?" he asked himself softly before closing his bedroom door and climbing under the covers.

The room across the corridor found Cameron under her covers, still red from kissing his lips, she gently played with her bottom lip, "Right in front of me" she whispered into the silence.

**A/N: I realize this is a shorter chapter, but it's 3am and I'm on a buzz so I'm typing up new chapters for all my fanfictions, ready to be posted this weekend when at home, please review I need the feedback to know if I'm going the right direction. I know I'm not the type who will only write with certain amounts of reviews, I just like to know if you like it or not. I'll still post even if you don't review.**

**Fyre-Anjel**


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron rolled over, her eyes opening slightly, the smell of toast and coffee hit her, "Mmm…hungry" she yawned, tying her hair up she rolled from her bed and made her way to the kitchen area.

Wilson was already sitting their showered, dressed and eating when she tiptoed in, "Morning sleepy head" he beamed

"Argh…coffee, must have coffee" she moaned

"Not a morning person I see" he chuckled

"I'm a doctor, I'm an every time person, it's just…actually I don't know, just give me coffee" she reached for the cup being given to her, taking a sip she sighed curling into the seat, "So what's first?"

"I thought a walk in Central Park to be a complete tourist, followed by lunch, the zoo and dinner" Wilson smiled proud of himself bath room

"Well aren't we the organiser" she smirked over her coffee, now finished with her last gulp, "I guess I better get dressed then" she smiled again before heading towards her en suite for a shower. 

Wilson busied himself straightening up his room, clearing away the breakfast and was sitting on the couch once again contemplating his feelings for Cameron. _'I'm so screwed; last night was an accident, that's all a simple accident'_

"Ready?" Cameron surprised him from behind; he spun around to see her in the hip hugging jeans that House always begs for her to wear, a nice simple top and jacket.

"Yea sure, I'm ready" he rose walking towards the door

"Ah you kinda need you phone, wallet and the room key unless you expect me to risk turning my phone on again, pay for everything and find the key in your room somewhere" she smiled

"Fair enough" he rounded up the needed necessities and they left.

MDMDMDMD

Walking through the park they were bombarded by noise, sights and children. Ahead of them one little girl had fallen and crying, no parent to be seen Cameron stopped, "What's the matter?" she knelt next to the girl

"I hurted my knee!" she wailed

"Really?" Cameron inspected her scratched knee, "Well, there's no major damage, want a bandaid?"

The little girl nodded teary eyed, Cameron reached into her purse pulling out a Spongebob bandaid and gently placing it over the girl's knee, "Does that feel better?"

The little girl nodded again, "Are you a doctor?"

"Yep" Cameron smiled

"Thank you, Dr. Lady" the little girl smiled and ran towards a woman on a bench, boasting about her bandaid.

Wilson couldn't help but smile at the scene before him, "You're pretty good with kids"

"I have lots or cousins with little kids" she smiled straightening her jacket, "So want kiddies?"

"Not sure, Julie doesn't want them but then again I'm not with Julie anymore am I?" he laughed sadly, "I wanted them, more than anything, but I think how will I spend time with them when I can't even spend enough to save a marriage?"

"You need to find the right woman, she needs to fully understand the situation with your job and not cheat on her, simple as that" she smiled at him

"Oh you're the love doctor now?" he nudged her

"Nope, just common sense, don't cheat and you won't get burned" she whispered

"Well, I think it would be marvellous to find the right woman who I could love so much and have her love back to not drive me to cheating" he said

"The woman doesn't drive you to cheating, you choose that path alone" she shot back

"Have you ever cheated?"

"I feel in love with my husband's best friend when he was dieing"

"Oh"

"I couldn't follow through with it though"

"Oh, see I have"

"My point exactly"

The two continued walking in silence, before they reached a pond and sat. The silence wasn't awkward as it would be if it were House, it was relaxing, calming even. They continued to sit there as the minutes ticked by, the chiming of the noon bell rang out across the park and still they sat.

A passing child stopped and looked at them, before continuing. "I loved him" Cameron whispered

"I know"

"How can you love two people at once?" she asked

"You can't"

"Oh" she began to fiddle with her jacket hem, "Can you be in-love with someone and love another?"

"Possibly, but then who are you lying to? Yourself or them?"

"Did you love Julie?"

"I thought I did, but I was misled" he looked at her, "It's not as if I married her when I didn't love her, I did. Just somewhere along the line I stopped. I tried to find it elsewhere and I did, so I ended the marriage"

"Where did you find it?"

"Another time, we should get some lunch" he rose and began walking towards the hotdogs vendor, "Mustard?"

"Yes thanks" Cameron's head was wheeling with where he found it again. Was it her? No, can't be, he knows about House.

MDMDMDMD

Their next stop was the zoo, Cameron's favourite animal was the lion, the penguins and the monkeys, so Wilson happily followed her as she sped through the park like a little kid, "Slow down!" he laughed, "I'm older remember!"

She spun around, "You don't look it"

"Thanks, but I feel it. Especially with you running around like that" he laughed again

"Ok, I'll slow down, but only because we're near the penguins!" she entered the underwater cave to watch the penguins dive and twirl in the water. Wilson watched her face light up every time a penguin swam by, "My…They are so beautiful and majestic!"

"Yes they are" he watched her; she unwillingly gave reason to compliment her without realising it.

"I wish I was a penguin, able to swim and dive like that"

"No, you can't be a penguin!" he cried mocking her, "Then who would I talk to? You'd mate with another penguin and never speak to me"

She walked towards him, "Don't worry, I'll make sure I choose you" this time she made it to his cheek before blushing again and turning back to the windows.

Wilson checked his watch, "Oh crap, we've been here nearly four hours, we have a reservation at 'Tavern on the Green' inside the park" he grabbed her hand, "Come on time to run again"

MDMDMDMD

Panting they reached the restaurant, entering the host greeted them, "Good evening, do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, Dr. Wilson?"

The host scanned the list, "Yes, Dr. James Wilson, right this way please" the host led them through the main eating area to a nice secluded spot at the back, "I hope this table is agreeable, if not we can find you another one"

"No this is fine thanks"

"Alright then, your waiter for the evening will be over shortly" the host smiled sweetly at them before disappearing.

Cameron became nervous in the intimate setting the restaurant gave them and felt decidedly under dressed, reading her thoughts Wilson began speaking, "You look fine"

"I wish you had told me, I could have dressed up more" she scolded

"What's the point of dressing up? You look beautiful the way you are" he stated

She blushed, his comments were becoming as intimate as the setting "This is a nice restaurant"

"Well you said you wanted to be touristy so I chose a really good tourist spot" He smiled, "Don't worry, I'll let you choose tomorrow"

Cameron finally smiled, "Yea, we still have one more day before lectures right?"

"Yep, one more day of freedom and we start Friday **(A/N: It's Wednesday, if it conflicts tell me)**"

"Can we to a museum tomorrow?" she asked as the waiter turned up

"Good evening, my name is Gregory and I will be your waiter this evening, can I start by asking if you've chosen a drink?"

"Evening, and yes can we have a bottle of your best sweet white? Thanks" Wilson replied

"Certainly and are you ready to order?"

"Yes actually, I'd like the chicken pasta salad with a dash of lime in the dressing please" Cameron smiled

"And I'll have porter house medium rare with vegetables please" Wilson ordered

"Certainly, if you need anything else I'm just over there and your bottle will be out soon" the waiter left leaving the two in silence once again.

"What's the matter?" Wilson asked finally

"What? Oh nothing" she smiled slightly

"Something is bothering you"

"No nothing"

Allison"

"James"

"Tell me"

"Alright, I'm sorry I kissed you last night" she whispered

"I'm not" he replied flatly.

**A/N: I know you're going to hate me, but I have something planned for the rest of the dinner and leaving it here is a good place…thanks for the reviews and I would like to apologise now for the delay with posts, I haven't forgotten my fics, I'm just very busy with Uni and have no net at my house. ATM I'm at home with the parents so I have net.**

Enjoy

Fyre-Anjel


	4. Chapter 4

'_His not! Oh…maybe it was me!'_ "You're not?" Cameron whispered

"No" he looked at her, "It was sweet I've never had a sweet kiss before"

"Never? Is that why you and Julie broke it off…tired of not getting sweet kisses?" She grinned

"No I just fell in-love with someone else" Wilson replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"About that, you said another time…who did you fall for?" Cameron asked

"An amazing woman she is, full of life and laughter…I love her laughter" Wilson smiled at Cameron

"Do I know her?"

"Probably" _'Meaning not me'_

What else is she?" Cameron asked smiling for him

"Her humanity" he stated

"Her humanity?" Cameron asked

"Yea, she finds the humanity in everything, it's breathtaking sometimes. Just the other month she reminded me of what I should be doing for my patients" Wilson grinned, "She is a sensitive woman, always trying to help the less fortunate, making sure her patient has someone for and with them"

"Sounds amazing…patients? Is she a doctor?"

"Yea, a great one too" Wilson was being vague.

"The nurses will be sadly disappointed with the news of Dr Wilson's new love" Cameron joked, "Though I think the woman would be in more danger, those nurses can become very jealous!"

"You know after everything House says, I actually haven't had a sexual relationship with any of the nurses" Wilson confessed

"Just the doctors?" Cameron grinned

"I haven't had sex with her either" Wilson pointed out, "I don't even know if she likes me…wine?"

"Ah yes thanks" Cameron accepted the drink, as their dinners arrived.

Talk was scarce during their actual meal, the main focus being on the wine, "Try some of this" Wilson held out a fork to Cameron who accepted, "Good hu?"

"Fantastic" Cameron beamed; "Here" she offered some of hers

"I think you got the better meal" Wilson replied.

Two hours and two more than slightly drunk Doctors began their walk back to the hotel. "I had fun today" Cameron squeaked

"It was fun, a day without Julie, House or actual work" Wilson grinned up at the moon.

Reaching the suite was the easy part, getting in proved a might bit trickier, "The key goes the other way"

"No it doesn't" Wilson had his tongue sticking out slightly as he fiddled with the key.

"Yes it does" Cameron wrenched the key out of his grasp.

"Hey!" Wilson protested

Cameron turned the key around slid it in and opened the door, "Voila!"

"Smartarse" Wilson muttered

"I'm sorry did I just hear you say you're sleeping outside tonight?"

"No, I said smartarse" Wilson laughed, "Wow! We had enough liquor to sink a boat!"

"So that's why I feel fuzzy and in complete control of nothing" Cameron joked, "I'm tired though"

"Same, night Ally" Wilson grinned turning to face her, "You sleep well and I'll see you in the morning"

"Ok" she giggled wobbling towards her bed. Too much had gone on today for her to process it all before bed. Jumping in the shower Cameron got changed and made her way to Wilson's room.

'Knock, knock'

"Yea?" Wilson sounded normal.

"Can't sleep" Cameron blushed.

Wilson shuffled over and pulled back the covers, "Don't worry I don't bite" he grinned.

Cameron shuffled across the floor, climbing in next to Wilson she looked up at him. "I'm sorry you didn't get sweet kisses from your marriages"

"So am I, but thank you for last night, even if it was an accident" Wilson smiled at her, putting his book down.

Cameron shuffled closer to the heat source, which was Wilson. Placing her head awkwardly on his stomach, he shimmied down and turned off the light. With her head resting on his chest, he placed an arm around her. "Some accidents are planned, I just wish I had planned it" she sighed before succumbing to sleep.

"So do I" Wilson kissed her forehead before he too found solace in slumber.

MDMDMDMD

Cameron woke arms still wrapped around Wilson. "Morning" he whispered.

"Morning" she yawned, "Can we order breakfast this morning?"

"Already did, it should be up soon" Wilson replied.

Cameron detangled herself from his body, "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to order" Wilson replied, putting his book down. "Also long enough for House to call, he wants to know how my first day off went, what I'm doing today and why a woman was talking about dinner last night"

Cameron went white and Wilson laughed, "I talk in my sleep?"

"House doesn't recognise your sleep voice, it was cute actually…he asked if I had heard from you and you start talking about chicken, wine and kissing. Which by the way, we didn't kiss last night"

"I wasn't that drunk" Cameron slapped him gently.

"Drunk enough" a knock at the door brought their breakfast, "Come on up time"

MDMDMDMD

Cameron and Wilson began their second day of sightseeing, walking around New York slowly; taking in the sights of the city and the beauty of Central Park again.

"You know I don't want to go home" Cameron sighed sitting outside a little café on t he outskirts of the park.

"Why is that Dr. Cameron?" Wilson smiled across his coffee.

"It's so relaxing just being normal"

"Define normal"

"Just being able to spend an entire day without having to worry about patients, hospitals or what I look like" she explained.

"Oh, _that_ normal" Wilson laughed. "Yes, it is nice to just be normal people"

"James?" a female asked.

"Catherine?" Wilson looked up.

"How are you James?" she smiled.

"I'm good, you?"

"Great actually, I'm working just down the street" Cameron couldn't help but hate this woman, no reason, she just smiled too much. "What are you doing in town?"

"Just taking a break" Wilson lied.

"And you're friend is?" Catherine prompted.

"Oh sorry, Catherine this is Allison" Wilson introduced; "Catherine was my first wife" he elaborated for Cameron.

Wilson gave Cameron the 'help me' look. "It's so nice to meet you" Cameron smiled.

"Likewise, are you a doctor too?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, I'm an immunologist" Cameron replied, looking at her watch, "Oh bugger, James we really should get going, I told the wedding planner we would be there at two and it's already one-thirty. I'm terribly sorry" Cameron excused them.

"You're getting married?" Catherine asked sadly.

"Yes, two months" Wilson smiled taking Cameron's hand, "Like Allison said, we really have to be going; it was nice to see you"

"Yes, it was" Catherine smiled leaving the two, who headed in the opposite direction.

Turning the corner they burst out laughing, "She actually believed that!" Cameron exclaimed.

"I never said she was bright" Wilson chuckled, "Thank you for the save"

"No need, it was fantastic! Engaged! Best lie I've ever concocted" Cameron beamed.

"Even House would have been fooled by your performance" Wilson declared

"You think?" Cameron asked as they began walking again.

"No doubt, flawless" Wilson complimented her. "Have you seen enough of the city? Having been to these lectures before, must rest is needed; otherwise you'll be asleep by eleven. Actually you'll be asleep by eleven anyway, but just in case" Wilson began to lead them towards the hotel.

"Wait! I've only brought one dress, what happens if I tear the other one before we get to the ball?"

"I guess we're buying another dress?" Wilson smirked. "I know the perfect place"

And off they went, in search of the perfect dress. Wilson stopped in front of a small boutique, "Where are we?"

"Just a small hole in the wall boutique that Catherine used to frequent, I only remembered it because we saw her today" Wilson escorted her in.

"Hello, how are you today?" the assistant asked in a terribly nasal voice.

"Hello, we're looking for a gown for a charity ball Saturday night, something demure yet sexy" Wilson asked.

"Certainly, we only just go in these" the assistant brought forward a rack of gorgeous dresses. "How about this one?"

"No, see the neckline is all wrong for her, she needs a sweetheart or box neckline, the scoop just doesn't give her justice. Besides she's got a pale complexion the cream will wash her out" Cameron stood back and watched in amusement. "How about that one?"

Wilson had just pointed out a sleek silk dress in a dark teal with bright pink highlights around the bodice and at the end of the skirt. It was strapless, but came with a pink shawl that Cameron could tuck into the bodice to keep her shoulders warm.

Cameron walked out with the dress on, "Wow" was all she got from Wilson and the shop assistant.

"That's it? Wow" Cameron asked grinning

"I'm speechless, you look amazing. We'll take it" Wilson told the shop assistant handing her his credit card, "I'll wait for you out here"

MDMDMDMD

"I can't believe you just brought all this!" Cameron squealed jumping around outside the shop.

"You needed shoes, they matched, the handbag matched the shoes and no I'm not gay" Wilson justified his purchase.

"I could kiss you right now" Cameron exclaimed before kissing him gently on the lips. "Thank you"

"You are most welcome" Wilson smirked, "You realise you have to wear that dress now"

"No questions about it" Cameron danced around him as hey walked back to the hotel.

The walk back to the hotel was short and peaceful, Cameron had finally stopped dancing around Wilson and she had successfully persuaded Wilson to let her pay for dinner. Loaded up with clothes and food they made their way into the hotel.

"Mr Wilson, you have a message" the reception called.

"Oh thanks" Wilson took the message.

'**James, **

**It was nice running into you today. If I know you, you're not just here for the wedding planner. I hope to see you on Saturday at the Charity Ball.**

**Love,  
Catherine**

"You don't happen to have a diamond ring with you do you?" Wilson asked Cameron when the elevator doors shut.

"Yes why?" Cameron asked. Wilson handed her the letter, "Oh my…you're a doctor so she'd expect biggish, I'm not sure I've go the right ring. We'll have to look when we get to the room"

MDMDMDMD

"How about this one?" Cameron handed Wilson a medium sized ring.

"Perfect" Wilson beamed, "Why would you bring this?"

"Makes me look rich I suppose, we're going to a Charity Ball. You are the only one of us that is accredited with these people" Cameron sighed, "I'm not even a blimp on their radar yet"

"You will be, now let's get some sleep; we've got a big day tomorrow and I'm comfortably full from dinner" Wilson stopped at the doorway, "Will you be alright tonight?"

Last night's nightmare flashed in front of her eyes, tears began to fill against her will, gently shaking her head. "I don't know"

"Hey, hey its ok, I don't mind you sleeping with me again; I'm just worried about you that's all" Wilson crouched down beside her.

"I'm not usually like this, it's just this is the first time I've been back her since Brian and it just brings back memories" she explained.

"It's going to be hard but you've had such a great time since we've been here, what makes sleeping so hard?"

"He died when I finally got some sleep" she sobbed into his arms.

"Oh" Wilson was shocked; _this must be agony for her!_ "Look, come to bed and I promise I'll be there when you wake up"

And so they snuggled into the bed, Cameron wrapped securely within Wilson's arms. Wilson closed his eyes only when Cameron's sobs had stopped and her breathing had evened out.

MDMDMDMD

Wilson woke to an empty bed, "Allison?" he called.

"In the shower," came the response.

"So I guess she's a morning person today" he mumbled rolling out of bed, "How long will you be?"

"Done" she opened the bathroom door, fully dressed; hair done; makeup done, and smiling.

"Thanks" Wilson jumped into the shower, finished getting ready in record time and sat at the kitchen table where Cameron handed him coffee. "Excited?"

"Yep"

"Don't be" he smirked, "What do you want to do for dinner tonight?"

"I was thinking in the hotel restaurant?" Cameron thought out loud, "Or we cold order room service and sit up all night swapping heartaches while watching sappy old re-runs"

"Ok so room service it is" Wilson joked.

"How does Catherine know you're gong tomorrow night?"

"I always went to these things, I can never pass up a lecture set, no matter how boring" he confessed, "They always have Charity Balls and last I heard she as married to a prominent member of the New York counsel"

"And yet she still has time to sign, 'love, Catherine" Cameron stated.

"You're not jealous are you?"

"Why should I be jealous? You won't see her after this weekend, and don't forget you're engaged to me" Cameron smirked, "So no, not jealous"

"Not even a tiny bit?" Wilson pouted, "And here I thought I had worked some charm on you"

"You wish Dr Wilson, you wish" Cameron rose, placing her mug in the sink and popping a stick of chewy. "Ready?"

"When you are" Wilson followed suit.

MDMDMDMD

"Is it five yet?" Cameron asked yawning.

"Another few minutes" Wilson mumbled, shuffling in his chair.

"Stop moving, you're disrupting my cushion" Cameron protested quietly.

"Sorry, I can't get comfortable" Wilson complained.

"And that concludes the lectures for today. Tomorrow is a free day with its eve being the Charity Ball. Reach deep tomorrow night and help out some worthy charities. Thank you for you attention, please enjoy the rest of you night" the speaker announced.

"Enjoy the rest of my night? I'm calling for a masseur" Cameron winced. "I think I've pulled a few muscles"

"Here" Wilson placed an arm around Cameron's waist to help her out of the function room.

"Doctor James Wilson!"

"Cary" Wilson acknowledged the man, "How are you getting on these days?"

"Good, good. I see you've got your arms full" Cary gestured to Cameron.

Cameron straightened up, grimacing in pain, "Nice to meet you, I'm Doctor Allison Cameron"

"I know who you are Doctor Cameron" Cary gave her a sweet smile, "You work with that maniac House"

"That would be me yes," Cameron blushed.

"Only person I know who can put up with him is this one" He gestured to Wilson, "I hear though that you're a bright new upcoming Immunologist, is that right?"

"That would hopefully be me too"

"She's modest, she's a fantastic Immunologist" Wilson grinned at her, "Wouldn't be surprised if she makes, Head of Immunology, soon"

"If she can put up with House, she can certainly deal with being a head" Cary chuckled, "I'm sorry to hear about Julie, I told you from the start to keep an eye on her"

"Yes well, I never learn" Wilson laughed, "I hear Catherine's going to be there tomorrow night"

"She's not? Oh bugger, she has a mouth on her that one, worst mistake of your life James" Carl growled, "I'm glad you ended that one"

"Actually I ran into her yesterday" Wilson sighed, "Allison helped me out of that situation"

"How did you do that sweetheart?"

"Nothing really" Cameron replied.

"It was hilarious, she told Catherine that we were engaged" Wilson laughed, "Should have seen her face"

"So would you like me to spread the word? Or just between us?"

"Just between us, if she makes a scene I'll bring out the big guns" Wilson grinned, "But we better get going, Allison needs a masseur, plus I've agreed to room service and sappy re-runs"

Cary laughed, "So you're sharing a room here?"

"A suite, we have out own rooms, it's a great two week holiday from House actually" Wilson laughed.

"Oh I bet" Cary pulled Wilson closer, "Keep your eye on this one James, I think she may be a keeper" he whispered into his ear.

"I know" Wilson winked, "It took me about seven months to realise what had happened, by then it was too late"

"You know how fickle it can be though" Cary warned.

"Well that's just it, this one isn't fickle it's been persistent"

"Ok is there a secret I'm not allowed to know?" Cameron piped up; "If so, I'm just going to head up to the room and get the masseur" Cameron reached into Wilson's pocket fishing out the keys.

"I'll be up soon"

"Ok, nice to meet you"

"You too sweetheart"

Cameron walked away leaving the two men alone in the function room.

"So House I take it doesn't know you're here?"

"Nope, he isn't allowed to know, especially since Allison is with me" Wilson explained, "Cuddy can't trust House to go to these things and behave"

"Why especially because of Allison?"

"Because he had a thing for her a while back, we're unsure if he still likes her. I feel terrible for keeping it from him, but in some ways I don't"

"Because you have feelings for said woman?" Cary smiled. "There comes a time when you need to think about how you feel and take the chance. Tomorrow night, I'd find out how she feels about you and if it's the same; take the chance James. I saw you two today, there is something there it's just a matter of you two seeing it"

"I don't want to ruin what we've got going"

"You can only improve it"

"Let me think on it, we still have to share the same living space for another week and a half"

"Just don't let this one go, not without knowing" Cary warned, "Another might not come around" With that Cary left Wilson alone in the function room.

MDMDMDMD

Cameron was lying naked on the masseuse table when Wilson walked in, "Wow, sorry" he blushed.

"I've got a towel on, what was that down stairs?" she asked.

"Nothing, just some friendly advice from an old mentor" Wilson smiled sitting down.

"Didn't seem like nothing" Cameron sulked, "I hate being in the centre of something and knowing nothing of what is being said"

"I'm sorry" Wilson apologised, "He likes you by the way; Cary, he said you were a gem within the medical profession, not many woman as stunning and as smart as you decide to continue with such a demanding specialty"

"Really?" Cameron beamed.

"Really" Wilson kissed the top of her head, "I'm going to relax for a bit, wake me when dinner comes"

"Ok" Cameron heard the door shut behind him.

"So, close then?" the masseur asked

"I don't know, I get the feeling sometimes that maybe, but then he changes direction faster than I can keep up"

"Maybe he is undecided himself, or he thinks the same of you. That sometimes you seem interested and then you change your mind?"

"Maybe" Cameron whispered, "Ever since we got here things have been different, we've been closer, he keeps giving me kisses on my head and I don't know what to think because a few minutes later his barriers are up again and he is just going around the bush alone"

"Talk to him, discuss how these things are effecting you, perhaps talk to someone else?"

"Can't; to everyone back home, I'm in bed being as sick as a dog"

"Why all the lies?"

"My boss, they think has a crush on me; James's best friend" Cameron explained.

"That creates a problem"

"Definitely"

"Your back is fine now, I'll leave you to talk and think" and the masseur left.

Cameron changed into loungewear and sat on the couch thinking. What was she supposed to do?

Behind her Wilson closed his bedroom door, he hadn't meant to hear them, he just wanted to get some water but he had frozen when his name was mentioned. She was confused on how he felt for her? Barriers? House.

MDMDMDMD

Cameron sat on the couch for a couple of hours just staring at the black TV screen. Tomorrow night, she decided that tomorrow was the night she would find out. Creeping to Wilson's room she knocked softly.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking of ordering dinner" Cameron whispered.

"Oh sure, I'll be out in a minute"

"Ok"

"Ah…Allison?" Wilson called.

"Yea?" she poked her head through the crack.

"I'm glad it was you who came with me" she could almost make out a smile on his face, within the confides of the darkened room.

"So am I" she smiled back at him, "I'll be outside waiting"

"Ok sure" Wilson flicked on the lamp beside his bed, casting a glow across his toned, slender torso. It's needless to say, but Cameron went a few shades pinker at the sight.

Walking out quickly Cameron picked up the phone and dialled room service. "I'll have a burger with chips tonight" Wilson smiled walking out to meet her.

After ordering they sat in front of the TV flicking through the channels. They had just gotten settled into a comfortable silence when Wilson's phone went off again.

"Hello House, no actually I've order in, burger and chips. That's sounds nice, there should be that new place on the corner near my place; yea you should try it. Yea she answered briefly today, mumbled something about a late essay, went into a coughing fit and I rang the pharmacy to send her some meds to take care of it. No Cuddy said she'd check in on her in a few days to see if the medication is working. Please House I'm a doctor too! You're acting as if you're still in-love with the woman; well you blew your chance House, with her and Stacey. It's about time someone's harsh with you! You can't be fickle for months on end, go out with them only to insult them and expect that when you finally realise you like them that they will still be sitting around waiting for you. Someone has to" A knock on the door signalled their food.

"Can you get that please?" Wilson asked Allison softly, "No I'm still here. Of course I had a thing for her House, everyone did. And on what authority do you have that on? Don't trust everything that comes out of Chase's mouth as fact…as far as I know she doesn't like anyone at the moment House, least of all me."

Cameron froze at his words, "What are you talking about?" she wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"You" he mouthed to her, "And what if she was? Would I be a dead man walking for finding her remotely attractive? Oh, you say that now House, but if I were to really go after her you'd shoot me dead…oh just admit it already. See! No House, you don't get it. If you're not happy it doesn't mean everyone else isn't, just because you don't want someone, doesn't mean everyone else doesn't want them. Yes alright, can we drop it now? Stop doing your shuffle-chair-cane dance thing ok? I'm going, my food just arrived. Fine tell Cuddy see if I care. Night Greg" Wilson hung up.

Cameron watched him walk towards the table; she had already begun to eat her chicken burger when he joined her. "Not a happy camper?" She asked.

"Not terribly, no" Wilson sighed, "He still likes you, I was right"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"For you it is, for me it will be"

Cameron waved a chip at him, "How is it in anyway a bad thing for me?"

"It's not if you still like him"

Cameron froze up, she was over him, definitely over him, "Yea I don't"

"It's ok if you do Allison, it's not like we're really engaged you know" he laughed.

"I just don't like him anymore"

"Ok"

"So, movies next?" Cameron changed the topic.

"Sure"

**A/N: I hope it's not too airy-fairy…I had a lot to cover for two days! I'm ending it here because the information I wanted discussed now was discussed in the phone call…so the movie talk was going to become irrelevant and repetitive.**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter…it's a bit long I think.

**fyre-anjel**


	5. Chapter 5

Wilson woke with Cameron in his arms; they were still on the couch from the night before. White noise was erupting from the TV, he gently scooped her up and walked to her room, placing her gently on her bed, he covered her up and lay on the top sheet. There were too many things for him to think about, how was he going to let her know how he felt? How was he supposed to know how she felt, sure she told him without realising it the day before but he wanted to know how she actually felt. He was certain that he was on the long, but quick road to falling madly for her.

She stirred beside him, looking at her he gulped, nope, already mad for her.

MDMDMDMD

Wilson awoke the second time to find that he had become covered in her blankets and was being used as a pillow. Checking his watch he gently shook her, "If you want to get your hair done, I'd suggest going now"

He watched in amusement as Cameron's eyes shot open, "Hair? Oh my, I made an appointment, what's the time?"

"A little after noon"

Cameron jumped from the bed, showered and dashed out of the room, before returning, bending in and kissing him swiftly on the cheek, "Thank you", and disappearing for the rest of the day.

Wilson; however, stayed in the room, watching television and ordering in. A knock at the door sounded his first visitor.

"Hello…what are you doing here?" Wilson shot.

"Well…I haven't been able to get you out of my head since we met the other day" Catherine smiled sweetly; she began to walk into the room.

"I didn't say you could come in"

"And yet you didn't say no" and she continued.

"No" Wilson stated, "I don't want you in here"

"What happened to the man who cheated?" Catherine asked seductively.

"He changed"

"A leopard can't change his spots" Catherine stated.

"He can if the leopard was just a costume, now please leave" Wilson nudged her away from the door frame.

"Can't I persuade you to let me in?"

"NO" Wilson snapped.

Catherine surprised him by stepping up to him and kissing him.

MDMDMDMD

Cameron was walking happily towards her suite when she noticed Catherine outside her room. Wilson was talking to her, she couldn't make out what he said but Catherine had just jumped on him. OK so she didn't jump on him, but she was definitely kissing him. Cameron's heart broke at the sight, turning from the sight she was about to run away when she heard Wilson's voice.

"I SAID NO CATHERINE!"

Spinning around she watched Wilson slam the door and Catherine stand blinking stupidly at the door.

"Oh no one says no to me" Catherine huffed loudly, before storming away from Cameron and the door.

Cameron walked timidly up the door, she had left the key with Wilson so she had to knock.

"Damn it Catherine I said…Allison" Wilson went pink, "I'm so sorry, I thought you were…"

"Catherine?" Cameron helped him.

"Yes" Wilson sighed.

"I saw what happened" Cameron bit her lip nervously, standing in the doorway she felt like a teenager being told off.

"The whole floor probably heard it" Wilson chuckled. Still they stayed in the doorway.

"I thought you should know she's going to try again, most likely tonight" Cameron whispered.

"She doesn't give up easily"

"Neither do I" Cameron mumbled softly.

"I'm sorry I missed that" Wilson asked.

"Nothing, my hairs done, I just need to slip into my dress and I'm ready" Cameron finally brushed past him into the room, "Don't worry about Catherine anymore, you better get ready or we'll be late"

"I'm not worried about Catherine" He smiled walking past her to the bathroom.

Cameron changed in her room; she expertly applied her makeup and fixed her hair just right. She looked through her jewellery box that she brought with her; for the perfect necklace and bracelet set. Glancing around she noticed the diamond ring next to her bed, gingerly picking it up she placed in on her finger and called out to Wilson.

"Are you ready? I'm coming out and no laughing"

MDMDMDMD

"I'm ready" Wilson called from the lounge; he was making some coffee for them when she called. He was just finishing the cups when her voice sounded from behind him.

"What do you think? Will I pass?"

Wilson turned, mug in hand, well it was until he got sight of her. Then it crashed happily to the floor. "I…oh crap…you look…coffee…lovely" Wilson squeaked out.

Cameron blushed he noticed, "I take it you find it lovely?"

"Yes" he grinned, mopping up the coffee with a spare tea-towel and placing the shards of mug in the bin.

"I guess no coffee then?" Cameron inquired.

"No, I wouldn't risk dropping another mug."

He was nervous, he could tell. That meant that she could tell. Taking her arm he led her out of the suite.

"Breathe Jimmy" she whispered to him, "I don't want to ruin the dress giving you CPR, not that I'd mind giving it to you" she gave him a reassuring smile, "You won't mind if I stick close to you tonight do you?"

"Of course, actually I'd be honoured if you stuck as close as possible. The dress would survive by the way; you wouldn't have to be down there that long" he gave her a sidelong glance and noticed she was blushing again.

They reached the entrance to the Charity Ball, naturally there was a staircase leading down to the main area. Cameron grasped Wilson's arm tighter pulling him away from the stairs before anyone noticed them. "What's the matter?"

"Nerves" Cameron panicked, "So many people, so many experienced doctors"

"Ok, take a deep breath, you were in the room with them all yesterday, what makes tonight different?"

"Tonight we're dressed up, we're no longer equal, not that we ever were and…" Wilson kissed her, quieting her worries.

"We are going to walk down the stairs, don't think of them as more experience, or higher credited, just see them as doctors. If at anytime you get nerves again, squeeze my arm or hand, whichever you prefer. I will then take you to the bar and we'll have a drink before returning to the crowd. How does that sound?"

"You kissed me" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I had to quieten you" He blushed.

"I like your plan" She smiled taking hold of his arm. "Let's do this"

They reached the top of the stairs, Wilson felt Cameron tense up again, but she relaxed. They made their way slowly down the stairs, the eyes of some of room following them.

"Doctors James Wilson and Allison Cameron" someone announced out of nowhere, which had the attention of everyone.

They reached the bottom Cameron squeezed his arm, he gestured for the champagne waiter to come. Giving her a glass, "Sip slowly, it works longer" he whispered.

"James! Allison!" Cary boomed over the crowd.

"Hello Cary" Wilson greeted his friend.

"Hello" Cameron squeaked.

"Nerves?" Cary asked her, and she nodded, "This is my third, we came in two before you" he grinned.

"I told her there was nothing to worry about" Wilson chuckled.

"Nothing to worry about? James have you seen the woman attached to your arm? She is absolutely gorgeous, you have something to worry about" Cary gestured at all the eligible doctors.

"I'm not leaving his side" Cameron stated, "We had another Catherine run in today"

Cary nodded in understanding, before looking at her finger, "Well that is believable enough, if only you two were" he stated casually.

"What do you mean, we look fine"

"Of course you do, just a couple of colleagues" Cary stated, "Look at that couple" he pointed to a couple across the room, "They were married two months ago and already he was kissed her eight times, held her close numerous more and danced with her five times. They got here an hour ago"

"So we're not believable as a couple?" Wilson queried.

"Not even close" Cary shrugged, "I would think I could make a pass at Allison, that is if I wasn't already happily married"

"I can fix that" Wilson stated placing an arm around Cameron's waist. "Now?"

"Too stiff, you need to be in-love with her, you're marrying this woman, let every man out there tonight know that she is yours"

"So I can't do anything to help?" Cameron smirked, "I seem to get the impression that you two forget I'm even standing here"

"Well you my dear, you need to loosen up, have another drink if necessary. To fool these people you will need to think like your in-love with each other. I hate to say this but even House would see through it, even if he didn't know you two"

"Let's see how we go, if it's still really bad, you can give more pointers" Wilson thanked his friend before they began walking around.

"He's right" Cameron said softly, "We need to think like we're in-love"

Wilson stopped and faced her, "How could I possibly have you think that? This isn't fair on you Allison, this is my fight"

MDMDMDMD

Cameron touched his cheek, "This is our fight. I got us into this and I will help see us through this"

"So before anyone walks by and overhears us: What am I limited to?" Wilson asked her seriously.

"Anything, I trust you James"

"Anything is a very big area" he winked.

"Aren't I a lucky one then?" She grinned at him before beginning to walk off.

Wilson grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her back him, pressing his lips against hers: she melted. For all she cared they could stay like that, but he broke the kiss. "It's me who is lucky in this scenario" Cameron felt giddy as Wilson wrapped a protective arm around her waist as they made their way around the room.

"I have to use the bathroom, will you be ok?" he asked her, "If you stay here at the bar I can find you easy enough"

"I'll be fine, and I'll be here waiting" She kissed him gently before he walked off.

"You know he is married don't you?" Cameron faced the intruder.

"I'm sorry?" she asked

"Doctor Wilson is married" the intruder was a young doctor, "Doctor Jones, Benjamin Jones"

"What makes you say he is married?" Cameron asked.

"Doctor Wilson has a reputation for his marriages, and subsequent cheatings. Don't get me wrong, he is a fantastic oncologist, but I thought I should warn you" he smiled at her.

MDMDMDMD

Wilson was about to turn the corner when he heard Cameron talking to another doctor…about him.

"Well, just so happens that Doctor Wilson is divorced at the moment, and has been for nearly a year" Cameron stated.

"That's what he is telling you?" Jones chuckled.

"No, that's what I'm telling you" Cameron replied curtly, "Doctor Allison Cameron, I work with Doctor Gregory House and James Wilson. So before you go shooting your mouth off about something you don't know, remember this, House and I were there to help pick up the pieces after _she _cheated on him"

Wilson chose that moment to step in, "What's going on Allie?" Wilson asked walking up to her.

"Just setting a few things straight" She smiled, "Nice to meet you Doctor Jones" she faced the young doctor and went to pull Wilson away with her.

"What things?" Wilson asked her, not budging.

"I told her you were married" Jones replied, "She told me you weren't"

"And she would know, did she mention that she was there when the papers were signed? And also there when I moved into my new apartment? Doctor Jones…you work for Cary Hartford: don't you?"

"Yes I do actually" Jones replied puffing out his chest slightly.

"In that case I'd be careful what you say to and about Allison here, Cary seems to have taken a liking to her, being my fiancée and all"

Jones's eyes bugged, "You're getting married again!"

"Jones you having a problem? James! Allison!" Cary greeted them again, "I see you've met Jones"

"Wish I hadn't" Cameron mumbled.

"Yes, charming young lad, bad gossip though Cary, still sprouting about my last marriage" Wilson laughed.

"Oh ignore him, he gets like that" Cary laughed with Wilson, "Doesn't know when to stop sometimes. I hope he has been nice to you both"

"Just charming" Cameron grinned.

"Doctor Hartford, did you know he was getting married again?" Jones asked.

"He is still standing there and yes Jones, it has nothing to do with you, now be a good lad and chat up another young female"

Jones sulked away, "Sorry about him, he is only in my program because he daddy made a phone call and gave money to the hospital. Oh no Catherine alert" Cary dodged out of the way as Catherine sauntered up.

"James" she purred, "Amanda"

"It's Allison" Wilson corrected her. "What do you want?"

"I thought it was obvious" she purred again.

"Look, not happening" Wilson sighed, "Come on Allie"

"James!" Catherine called after him, some of the crowd turned to face the commotion, "James get back here!"

Wilson pulled Cameron tactfully through the crowd, down some stairs and out into the garden area. Pulling her towards him, he just held her close, "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Cameron whispered into his shirt before looking up at him, "I'm guessing you two divorced because she was too bossy and you cheated with a nicer woman?" she giggled.

"You could say that" he grinned down at her, "You look beautiful tonight, have I said that?" Cameron shook her head, burying it into his chest again, "Bugger the consequence" he mumbled into her hair.

Cameron looked up at his outburst, "James?" she asked softly.

"I don't care anymore, House can kill me" he stated, still not making sense, well to him he did. He slid his hands up her back, pulling her closer to him, he captured her lips. Terrified that she would pull away, but sweetly surprised when she returned the kiss, pushing closer to him. Their kiss deepened, drawing on all their pent up feelings, releasing them in that one kiss.

Pulling away, Wilson was breathless. He looked at Cameron, "Tell me you hate me"

MDMDMDMD

'_Tell him I hate him? I can't say that, I love him'_ "No" she replied simply, "I can't do that"

"Please" his eyes begged with her.

"No James, I don't hate you"

MDMDMDMD

'_Damn her, why couldn't she just hate me, blame it on spur of the moment and we can stay alive that little bit longer' _"Why not?"

"You want me to hate you James because if I say I do it means House will accept insanity as a defence. But if I say no, then it means that we acted on more than insanity and for that House will kill you" Cameron countered him.

"Actually, House wants me to go after you, today on the phone, he pinned me saying that I should go out with you, even if he will hate it to begin with" Wilson shot back.

"So why do I have to hate you?" Cameron gasped.

"Because if you don't hate me, and friends don't kiss like that; it only means that you do like me; or even, dare I say it, love me"

He saw the hurt on her face, "What if I do?" she whispered.

"Then I'd have to tell you that I fell in-love with you nearly eight months ago, to admit that is quite possibly the scariest thing after ex-wives" Wilson could feel the blush rising in his cheeks.

He could see the sparkle of tears in Cameron's eyes, "Oh don't cry, please" he pulled her back into his embrace.

"I can't help it" she sobbed.

"Oh no, not rain in paradise already" Catherine grinned.

Wilson had never seen anyone move so fast, "Back off" Cameron warned her.

"Why would I do that? James is a prime catch" Catherine sneered at Cameron.

"Do you mind, that is my fiancé you are drooling over" Cameron shrieked.

"Oh please, to think that he would stay faithful to a scrawny girl like you" Catherine grinned; "I'll find you later James dear" she blew him a kiss and walked back into the ball.

Before Wilson could stop her, Cameron was up the stairs and in the ballroom with Catherine, "You come near James and me again you will regret it" Cameron spat. Everyone turned to face the two women, Wilson slipped in behind Cameron.

"I'm shivering" Catherine mocked.

"No that's just your heart reminding you how cold you are" Cameron smirked.

"You, young lady, need to learn how to respect your elders" Catherine growled.

"You, old hag, need to learn to stay away from James" Cameron countered.

'_If only House was here!'_ As if on cue his phone rang, answering it quietly he kept an eye on Cameron and an ear to his caller.

"What House? I'm out at…"

"OLD HAG!" Catherine screamed. "NO ONE CALLS ME AN OLD HAG!"

"Catherine, you remember her" Wilson explained to House.

"Old hag is just the beginning if you keep going the way you are Catherine. Leave James and me alone, stop trying to screw him, stop trying to take him and go back to your husband" Cameron sighed, "I really do not have the time for you antics, he doesn't want you and he made that clear today outside our suite. He said no then; and guess what: he still says no"

"Why is Cameron's voice over here? Well funny story actually…no I haven't…yes I did; yes I did; yes we did; no we didn't; yes she is; because I love her; yes that's right; am I dead? Not yet no; just before this happened; Cuddy; Foreman too; not so much; yes we are…ok I will, night House"

Everyone was still facing Catherine and Cameron's stand off; from what Wilson could see Cameron was winning.

"Allie?"

"Not now James"

"House called, he wants to know if you're feeling better, why you're in New York, and he says hi" Wilson called.

Cameron faced him, "He wants what?"

"There's more but we're in public" Wilson grinned. His phone went off again, "Yes? Oh ok, sure can do, hang on" Wilson pulled the phone away from his ear, "Catherine, House wants you to know how much he wishes you would die already. Also he wants you to leave Allie alone because, just because you are unsatisfied with your husband, it does not mean that you'll have any more satisfaction from me. This is because all of my energy and time is taken out with Allie; he also said he would vouch for it because I was living with him when I proposed to Allie"

Wilson went back to the phone, "Anything else? Ok…" Wilson looked at an already paling Catherine, "He also said to remember December 1992" At this Catherine turned and walked out of the ballroom, her husband; however, stood rooted to the spot; erupted into a round of applause. "Everyone is applauding you; yes you…ok can I go now? I don't care, that's my final answer. Ok you too, night"

Cameron made her way into Wilson's arms, "What was the last of it about?"

"Permission" Wilson sighed, holding her close, "Thank you"

Cameron kissed him softly, "Thank you, and thank him next time he calls"

"Marry me" he whispered into her ear.

**A/N: Don't hate me for ending here, we all know what she'll say, but I'm exhausted to the point where I actually feel dead! My body is limp…enjoy and enjoy some more! Tell me if there's any plot related things that need fixing.**

fyre-anjel


End file.
